Stripe
"Gizmo Caca!" - Stripe Stripe is the de facto lead gremlin in the movie Gremlins and he is named after the white tuft of fur on the top of his head. Stripe is stronger, smarter and a lot more deadly than the other gremlins in the film and even as a mogwai he was extremely mischievous and sinister, at one point trying to bite the pointer finger of Billy Peltzer's friend Pete Fountaine. Biography In the film, Stripe was the first one of the first batch of five mogwais to be born when water from a paintbrush jar was accidentally splashed over Billy Peltzer's new pet, the mogwai Gizmo. Billy immediately saw that these five mogwais were different from the good natured Gizmo and Stripe was no exception, he had a white tuft of fur atop his head and the other four mogwai treated him as their leader. While Billy and Gizmo were sleeping, Stripe, with the help of the other four newly born mogwais, managed to gnaw through the wire of Billy's nightstand watch and by so tricked him into feeding them some chicken legs after midnight. The very next morning, five cocoons had formed and inside of them, Stripe and the other four ill-willed mogwais were undegoing transformations into vicious and scaly gremlins. Later, the cocoons hatched while Billy was at work and Stripe together with the other four gremlins started to torture Gizmo, strapping him to a dart board while throwing darts around him, then they grew tired of doing that and threw the mogwai down the laundry chute. Billy's mother Lynn Peltzer eventually managed to kill four of the gremlins when they invaded the kitchen and Stripe who was the only one left, fled the house and soon jumped into an YMCA pool, creating more gremlins ready to invade the town of Kingston Falls. He did die and melt away, but returned in Gremlins 2 as Mohawk. The New Batch He was born again together with the other three mogwais George,Lenny and Daffy when Gizmo got wet by a stream of water from a leaky faucet inside Clamp Tower. As a mogwai, Stripe/Mohawk had black and white fur, red-yellow eyes and very sharp teeth (the latter of which is very rare among the mogwai species). He also had curved ears that resembled small bat wings as well as a furry mohawk like he was in the previous movie, except his was larger, taller and went down the back of his head. He, together with his fellow mogwais George and Lenny stuffed Gizmo inside an air vent before he, George and Lenny went down into a restaurant and ate after midnight. Daffy, who was mistaken for Gizmo, later joined them and ate as well. After spending some time in cocoons, Mohawk and the other three turned into Gremlins and started to cause havoc in the building. Stripe/Mohawk later joyfully tortured Gizmo with electrical cords, a photo copier, velcrows, and finally a toy train with a track, effectively proving that he was a cruel sadist. Stripe as the Spider Gremlin. Later on, he appeared in the Clamp Tower laboratory where loads of gremlins were running rampant. Armed with an Uzi machine gun, he tried to kill Billy Peltzer who managed to escape unharmed. Then Mohawk/Stripe drank from a spider serum tha mutated him in a way that replaced his bottom half with a spider's body, including eight long and spindly limbs, all of this made him look like a twisted version of a centaur. He made a corridor into his nest to trap eventual victims which he could attack Behind the scenes Stripe was voiced by veteran voice actor Frank Welker, who is best known from his work on various cartoons. Stripe appears in Gremlins 2 the New Batch as Mohawk. Category:Characters Category:Gremlins and Mogwai